Cranky and the Twins
'Cranky and the Twins '''is the sixth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Cranky works at Brendam Docks. He works hard all day, and barely gets any rest at all. One morning, Bill and Ben chuffed into the Docks with their loads of china clay. "Hurry up, Cranky! We've more trucks to collect!" called Bill. "Hurry up, slow poke!" added Ben. "Shut up!" replied Cranky. "I'm working my hardest!" "No you're not!" "Ay! Cranky be cranky by nature!" said Salty, "reminds me of a story." "No! Please! No!" said Cranky. "Aww! Come on! You're no fun!" shouted the twins. "And you're so annoying!" replied Cranky. "Huh!" "Ah, never mind," and Salty began his story. Finally, Cranky finished loading the china clay into the ship, and the twins puffed back to the China Clay Works. "Cranky's an old fusspot!" the twins complained to Edward later that day. "Well, his is rather, erm, cranky, but you do have to respect him," replied Edward. "Huh! Well, I don't know about you, Bill, but I'm not speaking to that creaky crane," said Ben. "Same!" replied Bill. Edward sighed and puffed away with his trucks of china clay. Later, Cranky was loading cargo into a ship. Bill and Ben arrived. "Last crate!" called a workmen from the deck of the ship. Cranky's hook was dis-attached from the cargo and started to reel it when . . . "Uh oh!" He accidentally stuck his hook onto the ship's railing! "No! Help! My hook is attached to your ship!" he called to the workmen, but the captain of the ship was already steaming away. Just then, David arrived. "Oh no! The ship is going to take Cranky to sea! We must help him!" he cried to his Driver. A shunter quickly uncoupled him. David blew his whistle at the ship's captain. "Ouch!" cried Cranky as his hook reached his limit. "Help me snap it!" called David to Bill and Ben. "No! Cranky's been rude to us!" they pouted. "Please, and I'll never be rude again!" shouted Cranky. Cranky could feel himself leaning towards the water. "Fine," they sighed, "I guess this china clay isn't getting anywhere . . ." "If he tips and splashes into the sea!" laughed Ben. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Cranky. Bill, Ben, and David were all soon attached, and pulled with all their might. Then, David blew his whistle loudly again. That got the captain's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked his men. "I don't know, I'll go and see," said one of the men. He went outside to inspect. "Captain! Reverse! We've got Cranky stuck to us!" The captain did so, and then they took off his hook from the ship's railing. "Thank you!" called Cranky. "And thanks, Bill, thanks Ben. I'm sorry for being rude." "Well, we're sorry too, Cranky." "Glad you make your quarrel up," said David. "Yeah, but my hook hurts now," groaned Cranky. David and the Twins laughed. Characters *Edward *David *Bill and Ben *Salty *Cranky Locations *Brendam Docks *China Clay Pits Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes